


【佐鸣】想见你

by lili45



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Summary: 漩涡鸣人不小心舔了一下宇智波佐助
Kudos: 12





	【佐鸣】想见你

漩涡鸣人不小心舔了一下宇智波佐助。

事实上那根本称不上舔，如果说舔非要是舌尖的主动触碰的话，漩涡鸣人的舌头完全是被佩恩的查克拉吸出来的，宇智波佐助不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里突然冒出来，伸出两根手指夹住漩涡鸣人的舌尖，漩涡鸣人疼得没办法吸气。

“唔！……唔……放开！”

他瞪着两颗圆溜溜的蓝眼睛，唇角无知觉淌下几丝晶莹的涎液，宇智波佐助瞟了一眼，确认佩恩临死前释放的忍术对鸣人没影响后才放开他可怜的舌尖。

  
“咦！好恶心！”鸣人没想到佩恩死了还要弄个吸舌头的忍术来恶心他，他一想到自己跟六道佩恩其中一个舌头对舌头的场景就忍不住作呕，撑着手在一旁吐了起来。

佐助却以为是他刚刚夹了漩涡鸣人的舌头，吊车尾觉得他恶心，掰过鸣人的脸冷声说:“不准吐。”

鸣人半天没缓过神来:“……佐助？你从哪儿冒出来的？真的是你啊！”

他猛地站起来，却因为查克拉使用过度，脑袋发晕，控制不住一头栽下去。

在宇智波佐助抱住漩涡鸣人的那一刹那，面颊擦过漩涡鸣人的双唇，鸣人想起吃鸡蛋滑溜的口感，没忍住，伸出舌尖在宇智波佐助的脸上飞快地滑了一下。

“啊呀！”漩涡鸣人猛地捂住嘴巴，好像自个儿吃了什么哑巴亏似的，电流顺着舌尖噼里啪啦往他身体里钻。

佐助似乎毫无察觉，或者说对漩涡鸣人这种突如其来的碰触感到习惯，手从鸣人双膝下穿过，稍稍使力，轻而易举把鸣人横抱了起来。

“佐助，放开我！”漩涡鸣人觉得窝在一个大男人怀里着实很不雅观，嘴巴提出抗议的同时，身体也稍微挣扎了几下。

奈何他刚才和佩恩一战查克拉几乎耗尽，宇智波佐助轻而易举镇压了他的反抗，语气不善:“安静点。”

然后一心一意抱着漩涡鸣人往前跑。

漩涡鸣人絮絮叨叨吵了一会儿，说赶紧放开他，说他要去找长门聊人生，说木叶村里的人不知道怎么样了……

“还有雏田，我能感觉到她还活着，不知道有没有得到及时救治——”

“闭嘴！”佐助厉声打断鸣人，黑漆漆的眼睛盯得他心里发毛，“你有空想他们，不如想想你自己现在的处境吧，白痴！”

“诶？”他现在是什么处境？

好朋友重逢嘛，愣神间他被佐助放到平地上，漩涡鸣人刚想拍拍心口，一阵掌风忽得袭来！他的脖子被宇智波佐助死死掐住，两人一前进一抵抗，硬生生在地上拖出一条几公分深的痕迹。

“咳、咳！”漩涡鸣人难以呼吸，他揪住佐助的衣领，像在拽着救命稻草，明明佐助身上的杀意将他笼罩，他却总把佐助当做他的救世主。

宇智波佐助到底占了上风，快要撞上树的瞬间他松开手，漩涡鸣人的脖子上立刻出现几条狰狞的掐痕，脑袋被撞得发晕，面上汗涔涔的不知是汗水还是泪水。宇智波佐助是真的使了狠劲。

佐助一只手将鸣人的双手钳至背后，另一只手捏住他双颊，将他的话语一同捏得破碎，他却还在努力说话，蓝眼睛像汪水。

“为……什么……”漩涡鸣人不明白，他很多时候都不明白佐助，但是他总是尝试去理解佐助，目前看来这显然是徒劳的。

佐助扯开嘴角:“我答应了晓帮他们猎杀九尾。”

他闭了闭眼睛，两片薄唇里吐出一个无意义的语气词:“呵，和佩恩战后奄奄一息的九尾，你最好不要试图反抗。”

“你放屁！”趁着佐助松懈的间隙，鸣人高声喊道，他企图施展体术，佐助却擒住他两条胳膊狠狠往后一掰，骨头发出几声脆响。

“我说了，不要反抗，如果你还想要这两条胳膊。”

鸣人疼得面色惨白，额头不住地冒冷汗，硬是咬着嘴唇一声不吭，可怜的唇瓣被他咬得血肉模糊，殷红的血往下巴上流，顺着脖颈滑出一条色情的轨迹。

宇智波佐助的眼神越加深邃，他意味不明地笑了笑，挑起鸣人的下巴，盯着鸣人下唇的血珠看。漩涡鸣人不知道他想什么，只觉得浑身散了架似的疼，他突然想，凭什么他又流血又断胳膊，宇智波佐助体体面面像个没事人。

鸣人皱眉，突然凑近佐助，在他下唇狠狠咬了一口，直到尝出了一点血腥味，才满意地舔舔唇拉开距离。

宇智波佐助哪能让他轻易离开，当即扣住鸣人后脑勺将他压向自己，咬住那两片唇反反复复舔弄啃咬，亲了又亲不知疲倦，好似要把每一条唇纹舔平。

两人嘴巴里都是血腥味，实在不是什么好的体验，宇智波佐助亲得凶狠，漩涡鸣人躲得也凶狠，他急促地呼吸，想要将嘴里属于另一个人的唇舌退出去，那条灵巧的舌头却缠着他的不肯放，他越是反抗，佐助越是激烈地掠夺他嘴巴里的空气。

唇齿间的水渍声听得鸣人耳朵发红，佐助好不容易亲够了，鸣人用手背一抹嘴巴，满手都是血，他也不在意，抬起脸来质问佐助:“你干什么！”

“怎么，生气了？”

鸣人倒是没有生气，他只是想不明白佐助为什么要亲他，这算是……亲吧？

自来也的书上写的接吻就是这样的。

事实上过去他同佐助有过好几次嘴唇接触，但都是一触即分，他并不觉得有什么奇怪，这次好像又与过去几次不太一样，谁能告诉他为什么他心如鼓擂、脸面发烫？

“我们不能这样……”我们是朋友啊，鸣人在心里补充。

佐助露出一个笑容:“你不是我的朋友吗，我很难受，你要不要帮我？”

他好像完全把抓捕鸣人的事情忘了，整个人的气质都软下来，鸣人恍惚间以为看到了第七班的那个佐助，他不自觉答:“我当然帮你！”

佐助用膝盖挤入鸣人的双腿之间，轻而易举捏住了鸣人的命根子。

鸣人涨红了脸:“你！你干什么！”

佐助道:“你不是要帮我吗？”

漩涡鸣人裸露在外的皮肤是小麦色，隐私部位竟然白白嫩嫩，阴茎也干净极了，一看就不常使用。

鸣人的生活由拉面、修炼和任务组成，眼睛一睁就开始修炼，眼睛一闭三秒钟入睡，完全没有做这档子事的机会。

他显然对这事不甚了解，佐助刚握住他就发出了几声难耐的喘息，又觉得有些羞耻，闭上嘴兀自忍住。

情欲哪里是忍得住的东西，佐助的手看着白腻，实则有不少茧子，糙得很，爽得鸣人头皮发麻。

他眼角落出几颗泪，可怜兮兮地说:“……哈……佐助，我好奇怪……别、别弄了……”

佐助手里一面动作，一面去亲鸣人的脖子，他刚刚掐出来的掐痕还在，他一碰那痕迹，鸣人便剧烈瑟缩一下，他一面觉得心疼，一面又只恨没有再掐重一点。

感受到鸣人在他的身下挣扎颤抖，佐助心里的火愈演愈烈，只恨不得将这人拆入腹中，再也离不开自己。

鸣人实在没什么力气，早已软成了一滩水，靠着佐助才能勉强站稳，高潮来临的时候，他仰起脖子急促喘息，佐助一口咬住他喉结，逼得他发出些呻吟，他瘫在佐助身上，小声喊佐助的名字。

佐助应他:“白痴，舒不舒服？”

鸣人从没尝试过这样的滋味，他点点头。

佐助握住他的手伸向自己下面，哄他:“那你也帮帮我。”

鸣人一握住就被那热度惊着了，碰别人的私处总归不太好意思，更何况佐助的阴茎尺寸实在超乎鸣人意料，鸣人刚萌生退意，佐助直接按住他的手开始动作，附着在上面的脉络同鸣人的掌心摩擦，他耳面愈热。

入目之处是佐助白粉似的脖子，薄薄一层皮肤下面青色的血管若隐若现，鸣人是有虎牙的，虎牙的尖头咬进佐助的脖子，疼得很，佐助不自觉发出了一声闷哼。

鸣人咬完，有些怜惜地舔了舔伤口，将那点血迹卷入口中。

“大蛇丸的印记不见了。”

佐助一愣，脑海里冒出宇智波鼬临死前的脸，心下烦躁，指尖探入鸣人股间，捏了捏臀肉，手感好的出奇。

鸣人不依不饶:“大蛇丸死了？”

佐助的手指终于探到那幽涩的入口，他手上沾了些精液，没什么耐心地往里头探了探，鸣人这才被身体的不适拉回了思绪，他推了推佐助:“这是在干什么啊，那里不行的……”

“行不行待会儿就知道了。”佐助皱眉，用力揉了一把臀肉，将鸣人两条腿盘上自己腰际，缓慢而坚定地把自己送入鸣人的身体里。

没有得到充分扩张的穴道干涩紧致，两个人都难受，佐助亲了亲鸣人的脸颊:“放松点。”

“疼……”鸣人的眼泪不停往下流，过去他不论被打成什么样都没落过泪，没道理承受不住这样的痛楚，大概是因为佐助在他旁边，有佐助在，他知道他可以展现软弱，他能流泪，能哭泣，因为有佐助在，他才能肆无忌惮地掉眼泪。

佐助亲掉那些泪水，吻细密地落在鸣人身上各处，他对漩涡鸣人同时有着怜爱和施虐欲，想温柔地对他，更想粗暴地占有他，弄坏他，用阴茎堵住他的嘴，让他再也无法说出那些“我们是朋友”之类的冠冕堂皇的话语。

每每漩涡鸣人用那种坚定的神情看他，他都想要遮蔽阳光，他的世界里不必有阳光，既然漩涡鸣人非要拽住他不放，那他们不如一同坠入黑暗。

佐助缓慢地动作着，两具火热年轻的躯体贴在一块儿，漩涡鸣人赤裸的后背被粗糙的树皮硌得生疼，前面又被佐助亲的发疼，不知道佐助突然顶到了哪里，鸣人有些食髓知味地主动缠上去，他难耐地扭了扭腰:“佐助，快、快点……”

话音刚落，狂风暴雨一般的攻势便朝他席卷来，快感从尾椎骨传至全身，面对面的姿势进的深，佐助大开大合地操进去，嫣红的穴肉吞吐着青紫的阴茎，体液从两人的交合处落下，白红青紫，一片淫靡。

漩涡鸣人被操得脑袋发昏，他搂着宇智波佐助的脖子，执着地说:“我知道，你不是来杀我的……”

佐助狠狠一个深挺。

他喘着粗气:“对，我是来干你的。”

佐助操得凶狠，漩涡鸣人总觉得他要把自己操死在这荒郊野外，他惦记着木叶村，惦记着伙伴的安危，佐助又何尝不知道鸣人的心思，他在鸣人颈后咬了一口，恶狠狠地说:“不准想别人。”

他补上:“尤其不准想日向家的。”

漩涡鸣人脑回路不同常人，他抖着嗓子说:“你越说不要想……我就越免不了想啊。”

“白痴！”佐助最看不得他这副傻傻的样子，可也最喜欢他这副样子，佐助气得没话讲，只能用身体告诉漩涡鸣人，要他牢牢记住他说的话。

所以等卡卡西找到鸣人的时候，鸣人已经拖着一身酸痛跟长门聊完了人生。

鸣人在卡卡西背上，略微的颠簸都让他痛的不行，发出了克制的嘶嘶声。

卡卡西道:“辛苦你了。”

鸣人回头看了眼，只能看见一片白色的影子一闪而过，他靠到卡卡西老师的背上，笑的龇牙咧嘴:“不辛苦！”

没有人可以强迫漩涡鸣人，他做的所有事，都是因为他愿意。

end.


End file.
